


An Incredible Machine

by randi2204



Series: Steampunk!Seven [12]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Made of blood and love and hope and lust and steam...</i> (Or, Chris and Ezra see Buck and Josiah talking and are... curious.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incredible Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly on from [Indisposition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/344738). Title and summary courtesy of Sugarland.
> 
> Disclaimer: They belong to MGM, Mirisch and Trilogy, not me. Woes.

Buck’s reaction to whatever it was that Josiah had given him had attracted Chris’s attention from across the saloon.  Seeing his eyes on Buck, Ezra had followed his gaze, and watched as Buck had peeked under his hat.  He’d glanced back at Chris, met his puzzled expression with raised eyebrows – he didn’t know what it was, either.

 

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to find out.

 

After Josiah departed – clearly in good spirits, cigar trailing pungent smoke – Ezra stood, tucking his watch and chain into his vest pocket.  He patted Chris’s shoulder lightly, then made his way over to the bar, where Buck now stood.

 

By the time he sidled up and nodded to Inez, Buck had already tossed back one whiskey and holding out his glass to be filled again.  “Keep ‘em comin’, darlin’,” he said, voice none too steady.  “Second thought, better leave the bottle.”

 

Inez gave him a look of surprise – it wasn’t often that Buck chose whiskey over beer, much less wanted the whole bottle – then frowned prettily and poured.

 

“Mister Wilmington,” Ezra said, and watched, smirking, as Buck jumped, nearly spilling his drink.  “How are you this evening?”

 

“Oh, just dandy,” Buck muttered, then gave Ezra a look from the corner of his eye.  “You been up to visit Josiah lately?”

 

Ezra blinked, and held a quick debate with himself on how much he’d just been insulted. “Indeed not – I’ve no wish to be pressed into service because JD is no longer shoveling coal.”

 

Buck huffed and swallowed his drink.  “Well, _someone_ has,” he said darkly, “and they were tellin’ tales ‘bout how maybe I wasn’t on the top of my game a couple weeks ago.”

 

Ezra coughed into his fist to hide his grin.  That… indisposition hadn’t been as secret as Buck apparently wanted to think; all the ladies in town had suffered from his lack of attention for the few days it had taken him to… recover.

 

He was also fairly sure that he knew just who had been spreading that particular tale.

 

“Ain’t his business what anyone else gets up to,” Buck grumbled into his third drink.  “Don’t go pokin’ into what he’s doin’, do I?”

 

This time, Ezra turned away so Buck wouldn’t see his grin.  “That may be because what Josiah’s doin’ ends up all over town anyway… so to speak.”

 

Apparently, however, Buck was in no mood to enjoy his brand of humor.  “Ain’t the same, Ezra, ain’t the same at all.”  He threw back his whiskey. “He came to talk to me special, to give me somethin’.”

 

“Did he now?” _Wouldn’t do to show too much interest…_

 

“Yessir, he did.” The bottle clinked against the rim of the glass.  “Somethin’ the likes of which I ain’t never seen.”

 

Ezra waited, then waited some more as Buck drank, trying to keep his curiosity under control.  Finally, he asked, “Are you goin’ to divulge the nature of Josiah’s gift?”

 

Buck appeared distinctly bleary-eyed as he looked at Ezra. “Am I gonna _what?_   Ya better speak plain, Ezra, ain’t no one can unnerstan’ you…”

 

Ezra opened his mouth to retort, then caught movement from Buck’s other side and closed it again.

 

“C’mon, Ezra,” Chris said from behind Buck.  “Let’s take ol’ Buck back to his room.”

 

“Why, thank you, Chris,” Buck slurred, lurching around to drape one arm over Chris’s shoulders.  “That’s a real kindness, that is.”

 

With a sigh at Chris’s raised eyebrow, Ezra tucked himself under Buck’s other arm.

 

They were only halfway back to the boarding house when Buck started singing half-remembered songs at the top of his lungs.  Of course, the parts he remembered were the raunchiest bits.

 

As soon as they got Buck safely into bed, Chris pulled Ezra down to his own room and shut the door. “Well?”

 

“A piece of cake,” Ezra said proudly, holding up the object he’d carefully lifted from Buck’s coat pocket.  The cloth covered something long, firm, and vaguely round.  He removed the shrouding cloth and nearly dropped it, mouth falling open.  “Well, well.”  He grinned slowly.  “I had no idea Josiah had such a… streak of knavery in him.”

 

Chris stared down at the thing in Ezra’s hand.  “That what I think it is?”

 

“If you think it’s a representation of a… fairly impressive piece of male equipment, then yes, it is.”  Ezra touched one fingertip to the flared end, and his eyebrows rose.  “Smooth as glass.’

 

“Made of wood, though…” Chris took the phallic object from him and started inspecting it.  “Josiah didn’t make that part.”

 

“Well, at least that lessens – slightly – the possibility that it will blow up in your hands,” Ezra said, a little doubtfully.

 

“Not everything Josiah makes blows up.”

 

Ezra stared at Chris pointedly, letting him feel the weight of his gaze until, somewhat defensively, Chris added, “That gun he made hasn’t blown up yet, and the first iron horse only blew up after Josiah’s speed test.”

 

“You and those infernal iron horses,” Ezra sighed.  “Your… unfathomable fascination with their speed will be your undoing.”

 

Chris shrugged.  “They still ain’t as nice as real horses,” he offered, still studying the… item.

 

“Chris, the chances of a _real_ horse exploding is so much less likely than one of Josiah’s that they simply cannot be compared.  The likelihood of it malfunctioning while you are actually _astride_ the thing…”

 

“This won’t explode, though,” Chris interrupted, holding it up between them.

  
“Josiah manufactured it,” Ezra shot back.  “How can you be so sure?”

 

“Well… I ain’t.” He grinned, and it was hard for Ezra not to react to the sight.  “But it seems like it’s clockwork inside, wound up by this key.  It’s too small to run on anything else.”

 

“Suddenly you’re an expert on Josiah’s mad creations?” Still, Ezra took the thing and gingerly turned it over, then twisted the key a couple of times.

 

It started to buzz softly, and… shiver against his fingers, sending a light tingling sensation through them, something that was surprisingly more pleasant than he’d expected.

 

“What?” Chris asked, likely off his expression.  “If it _is_ gonna blow up…”

 

“No,” Ezra managed.  “I believe you were correct that it won’t.  But it does feel rather… good.”  He twisted the key once more and handed it back to Chris.

 

“Hey…” He tried to fend it off, but when it touched his palm, he stared down at it, his expression fading into one of relief.  “That don’t feel too bad at all.”

 

“No, it certainly doesn’t.”  When it wound down, Ezra plucked it out of Chris’s hands and examined it again.  He ran his fingers suggestively over its shape, glancing up at Chris through his lashes as he did.

 

Chris’s mouth curled in a smug little grin.  “Wonder if that’s really for… for what it _looks_ like it’s for.”

 

“Well, considering the… unquestionably phallic shape, and the fact that Josiah vouchsafed it to _Buck_ … I’d imagine its purpose is quite obvious.”  He wound it up again and quickly pressed the entire vibrating length to the front of Chris’s pants.

 

Chris twitched away in reflex, as Ezra knew he would, and he took a step forward to compensate, let the shaft pulse against the bulge that Chris’s pants showed off so admirably.  His other arm snaked around Chris’s back, keeping him from pulling back any further.

 

After a moment, Chris groaned, a soft noise that Ezra grinned to hear.  Then Chris grabbed him and, before he could react, yanked him close, so close that the object was pressed between them, buzzing against his groin as well as Chris’s.

 

It was so nice to be right.  Ezra barely had time for that thought before Chris’s mouth covered his, tongue demanding the entrance he willingly gave.

 

By the time the mechanical phallus wound down again, Ezra’s hand was tingling fiercely, and he could feel Chris’s hardness against his own.  Chris drew back, panting, and nudged him back toward the bed.  “Wind it up again,” he ordered, his voice husky.

 

“Are you sure?”  Shifting the device from one hand to the other, he flexed his fingers, trying to get them to stop prickling.  “Buck might not appreciate our… making use of it before returning it to him…”

 

Chris started to unbutton his vest.  “Best to give it a full run, work all the kinks out, right?”  As soon as the vest was open, Chris pushed it off, started undoing his shirt.

 

Despite his words, Ezra’s hand had not been idle, working at Chris’s gun belt and pulling free the holster tie.  “I believe you are quite right,” he murmured, and kissed him again.

 

It was… quite distracting, of course, and they were on the bed before either of them remembered Josiah’s device again.  Chris wrapped his hand around it, tried to tug it out of Ezra’s hand.  “Give it here,” he said when Ezra wouldn’t let go.  “Gonna wind it up, see how you like it…”

 

 “Oh, no, Chris.” Ezra breathed, then pulled back a little, wearing a wicked grin.  “I believe _you_ will be the one to try it, since _you_ are the one who enjoys having mechanical devices… vibrating between your legs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Dichotomy Studio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios)'s comment regarding how it wouldn't just be the _ladies_ who might like Josiah's device. I simply could not resist.


End file.
